User talk:Cajak
Deletion of Intermicronational Organizations category and reallocation of articles Hello, I would like to propose to put all pages back into the Intermicronational Organizations category. Dr-spangle's actions were unnecessary and counterproductive, he deprived us of a very important category. But first I would like you to restore the Category including its history (as far as I know, admins can do that). Thank you very much, --Citizen123 17:47, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Response Hey there, I actually happen to agree and support Dr-Spangle's actions in the last days including the categorization of several articles. While the category "Intermicronational Organizations" had indeed a cooler name and sounded better, the category "Unions" that replaced it, is more generalist, and I also think it fits better the whole group of articles we had about organizations. After all, GUM, LoSS, and other groups are indeed "Unions". I understand that you might think of him as a pain in the neck, but I actually like his "restructuring categories and deleting half of the articles on the wiki" (which actually he doesn't, being me the mass murderer) so I'll still talk about it with admins, though I personally won't support the rollback of his actions that I find very constructive to this place. --Cajak 18:52, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Dr-Spangle's Response Hi, Sorry I hadn't replied earlier... Intermicronational organis(z)ations does sound better but seems it could refer to any Organisation, not just unions, perhaps the Organisations category could be renamed to Intermicronational Organis(z)ations? but when I started categorising the organisations I found Organisations, Intermicronational Organisations, Intermicronational Organizations and Micronational Otrganisations and had to decide which to keep, I decided on Organisations and then categorise things underneith it into what the Organisation does, such as unions... I'm just trying to tidy this place up because of all the micronational wikis (MicrasWiki, ShireWiki and MNeuWiki (I shall neglect to mention tallini's or George's wikis, can't imagine why)) this one is the most useful, it has the most members who are dedicated to making sure information is up to date and it contains the most useful information overall, but it's quite known for being a tad... messy.. so I had planned to: 1)Categorise all uncategorised categories 2)Organise the already categorised things 3)Categorise all uncategorised articles 4)Apply and fill in (or attempt to request the fuilling in of) templates uniformly. I'm sort of on step 2 now, step 1 requires 3 more categories to be categorised and that can be done in seconds, in step two I've largely sorted a couple categories, but still have a lot of work to do, step 3... there are 687 articles to categorise... step 4 shall be hell, I still need to figure out what templates are the "proper" ones, will ask cajak or a similar admin when i get to that stage. So, yeah, sorry you feel angry and such... I'm just trying to help.. --Dr-spangle 23:12, January 10, 2010 (UTC) youre retarted you are retarted why would u delete 2059 Danvania 15:59, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :You are about to be banned for a week. Any comments you'd like to say to the press, Mr.Davis ? :] --Cajak [★Admin★] 16:23, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :: I second the suspension, incase anyone wants to accuse you of being arbitary on this. This is no way to deal with another user, especially not a member of staff. --ptrcancer (Admin) 16:26, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: Sorry for interrupting, but I can see from your post, valued ptrcancer, that you seem to differentiate between the way one should treat ordinary users, and the way one should treat members of staffs. I conclude thus that you are oligarchial, and not communist. Although you claim to be an Erusian, and thus naturally you must be communist, because surely the Erusian government would not wish an anti-communist doing their MicroWiki PR work, nullifying the chance of you being one of the few non-communists in Erusia. Shameful, thus, that you think so oligarchially. Sincerely, --Comrade Mark Dresner 18:24, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Mark, stop being politically correct about everything. Danvania has been an ass since he joined, and this was the last thing I could accept from him (and from any other user): being rude with a member of the staff for the umpteenth time. Ptrcancer just expressed his position on a user that "politely questioned my I.Q" and if he would have banned Danvania, instead of me, I would have supported him in the same way he did with me. Now, therefore, if you have doubts on how users are treated, or if you want to appeal for Danvania's un-ban, it's only my own fault. ::::p.s Ptrcancer is not Erusian. --Cajak [★Admin★] 20:05, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm employed as an editor by the NPEC-FA, not the SIA, so I don't do PR work. Erusia has a whole department for that. I don't claim to be an Erusian or a Communist, and that's why the Erusian government employs me for MicroWiki. Maybe you should take it up with the Erusian FM if you feel so passionately about it. --ptrcancer (Admin) 22:32, January 25, 2010 (UTC) A tool to assist in cleanup Hi :) Just to let you know, I've just finished a sort of 'template' or guide for new pages about micronations: MicroWiki:MicroProject_Copy_Edit/Nation_Page_Guide. Please let me know what you think and anything that might improve it. Thanks! § A-One § 05:06, July 16, 2010 (UTC) UPUC I tried to eformat and look over the page can you please get rid of the warning Do you have a micro nation? Do you have a micro nation. - Nik73 : ... Have you even bothered to check Cajak's userpage? It quite clearly says that he is the Prime Minister of Federal Republic of St.Charlie. : Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 03:46, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I would like to Delete holydruidempire and associated pages I would like to delete this Account holydruidempire as I would like to work on Holy Celtic Empire of Eire Account Emperor Saorbhreathach I Im the Uber Dictator. My Picture is real cool. I dont need a sigar to look cool Cajak Whahha. UberDicator Bradley The not equal to you, Bradley of Dullahan P.s Surrender. Wonderfull The work you have done on my article is so good that there isnt even a word for it in the dictionary of all languages of the world. I like it very mutch thank you, and as a reward ill let you rule beside me. :P Brad1201 11:23, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Stuff! :) Well I need diplomatic relationships, so I said I'll start with you. The country is Socialist Republic of Zhenul. Check it out, and reply please. Chet Pot Vatowsky - Чет Пот Ватовски - President of S.R.Z. 15:00, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Email? Hi :) Just asking if you got my email that I sent, because I'm not sure if I sent it to the right email address :S § A-One § 03:10, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Deletion of some pictures and pages Would please be so kind as to delete http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/File:Jordan.jpg and http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/File:Jor.jpg? I will probably list some more here once I clean up all the images and templates, but that shall be later. Much appreciated and thank you in advance. Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 12:06, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Types of Government Template Fix Hi Just to let you know, I just improved this: http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Governments. I'm also sub-categorising all the types of government (e.g. 'Types of Anarchism', Types of Communism', etc.). § A-One § 06:56, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Micronations menu Hello. You may have noticed that the "Micronations" menu needs to be updated. I suggest letting members of the MicroWiki community choose a new list by voting. What are your thoughts on this? Kyng Fyrst 16:02, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :I understand, thanks for responding. :) I've started the MicroWiki:Micronations menu page as suggested, with a voting system. If it needs work, feel free to change it appropriately. I invite you to choose six active micronations, also. One question I have is how often administrators would like to update the menu(s)? :Doing the same for the "Unions" menu would probably be good. If a micronationalists menu is made, I don't see a problem with using the same system. Thanks! Kyng Fyrst 18:18, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Dear Cajak, how would one be able to communicate with the other users on this wiki? respectfully Aleksander Grand Duke Varnland Er...Just leave a message on their Talk Page. André Sammut Pres. of BlueSkies and proud of it!(Talk),( ) 12:14, August 6, 2010 (UTC) About the Badges... Is there any way to get the badges to count our edits prior to the date that they were added? I mean, you have nearly 4,000 edits and I have nearly 1,000. Shouldn't we all get credited for all of the edits we've made on microwiki before now? That's the whole reason the badges exist, right? To give people somewhat of a reward for editing the wiki. I'm certain that there are others that feel the same way about this. :~ Das Þjods wo Þeodia 21:24, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: BADGES :Well, apparently no, it doesn't count the old edits, which is another reason why I'll be asking Wikia soon if it's possible to remove them completely. I personally don't see the point in them, and they ruin my user page :P ::--Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 22:30, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re: Badges ::Yeah, I'd have to agree with you; your page did look a lot better before they added these things... Well, I hope you can get them to take them back off of the MicroWiki as you've said. I feel like a newbie Wikia editor with 60 or so points displayed in big letters every time I look upon my user page... :::~ Das Þjods wo Þeodia 23:10, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Comment No offence intended, but i think that "articles that "invent" are subject to deletion" is a pretty pathetic idea. I would like to keep the "culture" and "history of the islands" sections. i have deleted some areas of the article, such as the part about "dougall yusuf" and most of the info about the "Thought police." I am new to Microwiki so i am not very familiar with how all of it works. My article Well, i have, i think made the article more factual, i have edited the whole "history" section, which, may i say, is completley truthful at present. The "culture" and "economy" section have also been edited. I have also put in a few links to other sites. So if possible could you maybe delete that template? Its a bit discouraging to have it hanging over the article. Mr. Reinhardt, thank you for informing me of my mistakes on my Kingdom of Starland page. I hereby give you permission to fix my info box. And about the Constitution, I assume that means the Proclamations too? ~'HRM King Nik I', 23:10, August 10, 2010 (UTC) To delete a page Please, can you delete the following page URSCSGP_-_União_das_Repúblicas_Socialistas_Caipiras_Suinéticas_de_Guara-Piranga ? I've created it but it's in other language than English so not suitable to this Wiki. Thanks. Rossopomodoro 07:30, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Page Move Request Hi there, I was wondering if you could move the page, 'Dictatorship of Dorzhabad' into the 'Republic of Dorzhabad' seeing as now we are a republic, thanks Dorzhabad 10:31, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : I moved it, because you don't have to be an admin to do that. I hope you don't mind. :) : Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 10:55, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Hi there, i was just wondering if you could tell me how to put an image on the infobox nation 2 template, whenever i put something in the "image" section when editing, it just comes up with the words i have typed in, not the image. give me a hand if you feel like it, thanks. "What the press says" Greetings. How do you think, is this eligible for "What the press says" newsfeed at the Main Page? Viačeslav I of Duchy of Orenburg ( , ) 08:48, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Well, here is the translation. Viačeslav I of Duchy of Orenburg ( , ) 10:39, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Holy Salanian Empire The Holy Salanian Empire would like to establish formal relations with the Federal Republic of St. Charlie. We would be happy to sign a mutual recognition treaty. You may feel free to contact me on my talk page, our website, or at salanian_embassy@yahoo.com. You can larn more about us from our MicroWiki page and website. Thank you for your time. HolySalanianEmpire 22:49, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Request of Assistance How do you put the small flags in front of countries' names?HolySalanianEmpire 14:06, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Holy Salanian Empire II Thank you for your words of wisdom on behalf of the WMA. I agree with what you said about the Second War for Victoria. Personally, I advocated neutrality. However, in the joint war council with the Kingdom of Milligansa, I was outvoted by those who thought we should stick with our allies. I respected their decision. Also, Gishabrun abstained from the conflict, so the entire Allaince wasn't involved. The answer to everyone's questions about the Alliance's achievements may be answered soon. I will attempt to convince Alexander to make the first General Assembly decisions open to the public, as the discussions are closed. As for the Archive, though, it contains the private info of the members, which will not be displayed under our privacy policy. Thanks for helping me with the flags :) HolySalanianEmpire 21:19, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Welcoming new users Hello, sir. I see that when new users begin activity on the wiki, an automatic message is sent to their userpage, welcoming them to MicroWiki. At the end of the message is the signature of the admin who was most recently active, which is now almost always you. I would love to have to privilege of welcoming users to the wiki, as helping others become familiar and feel welcome in the micronational community is a service I greatly enjoy providing. Please let me know how I can become involved in this project. Kyng Fyrst 22:31, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you very much. :) Kyng Fyrst 15:23, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Holy Salanian Empire III Who is in charge of St. Charlie foreign affairs? I have still not received a reply about diplomatic relations from your nation. HolySalanianEmpire 23:12, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) HolySalanianEmpire 11:37, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Please block Lordlicious Please block User:Lordlicious for vandalism on the Micronational Olympic Committee page. Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 22:11, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Good Morning St.Charlie! Buongiorno caro, sono a Londra e ho appena finito di tradurre gli ultimi transcript dei video... Tuttavia, ritardero' fino a domani l' invio perche' mi e' arrivata ieri sera un email molto interessante. Su che email vuoi che ti mandi il malloppo? Oggi e doma sei del tutto assente? --SerCenKing Talk 12:30, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Alliance The Kingdom of Istoria would like to be allies with you. His Royal Sir, Maximillian Jerome Kasbar Kingdom of Apollo They keep reverting the template edits, and have done so about five times. I've added the 'fantasy' template again, but I don't envisage it staying up for long. Would a temporary block/warning be in order? Oh and thanks for the admin thing :) § A-One § 23:59, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Un paio di notifiche Dunque, avrai notato che oggi avevo proprio molto da fare.. xD Ho cercato di categorizzare un po' tutto. Ho fatto un update degli OBS Recipients e dei St.Charlian Politicians, ho creato una nuova St.Charlian Citizens da sostituire alla generica St.Charlie sulle pagine di persone. Ho creato MSC e PCR Recipients. Inoltre, ho aggiunto ai nostri politici anche "Politicians"... E' giusto cosi' oppure basta che siano "St.Charlian Politicians" e dunque nella sub-cat di "Politicians"? Infine, si potrebbe segare "Micronationalists"? Non la usa quasi nessuno... --SerCenKing Talk 11:59, August 25, 2010 (UTC)